Dont mess with the teacher!
by PantheraSade
Summary: Jesse und Mr. White erleben einen ihrer Tage in der Gegen bei To'hajiilee. Sie wollten Kochen.. doch manchmal kommt alles anders als man Apfelsaft. In Erinnerung an die gute alte Zeit mit dem Crystal Ship


I don't own Breaking Bad - Alle Rechte bei Vince Gilligan

Dank an Sou, der mir half als ich nichtmehr weiterkam.

Eine grüne Gummischürze, seine Schuhe mit Socken und die weiße Unterhose. Das trug Mr. White.

Jesse und sein Ex- Chemie Lehrer hatten sich also wieder einmal zum "Kochen" getroffen. Die Sonne brannte auf den RV Camper nieder und heizte die Luft im Wagen unangenehm auf. Mitten in der Wüste hatten die beiden ihre Ruhe. Niemand würde vorbeikommen und bemerken was dort drin vor sich ging. Zumindest hofften sie das.

Walter fiel auf, wie unaufmerksam Jesse heute war. Nicht, dass es nicht normal für den Jungen wäre.  
Zu Jesse's Leidwesen fühlte sich Mr. White heute aber auch besonders reizbar und kritisierte seinen ehemaligen Schüler bei Kleinigkeiten oder fuhr ihn jedesmal an wenn Jesse wieder und wieder sich eine Pause gönnte und zum rauchen nach draußen ging. Jener rollte dann nur mit den Augen oder winkte genervt seinem Lehrer ab.

"Jesse, hast du getrunken?" fragte Mr. White  
"Sicher.. wer nicht." kam schnippisch die Antwort.  
Walter sah Jesse an und hielt inne. Er ließ den Haufen Aluminiumsulfat das er abwiegen wollte liegen.

"Du hast ALKOHOL getrunken, nicht wahr? Jesse, lüg mich ni-"

"Yo, erwischt." Jesse sah nicht zu ihm herüber. Auch dann nicht als Mr. White seinen Blickkontakt suchte.

Sein ehemaliger Chemielehrer schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und verengte die Augen.  
"Du bist sicherlich auch High, richtig?" er griff nach Jesse's Kinn und drehte dessen Kopf leicht zu sich.  
Der Junkie sah ihn kurz mit müden Augen an und schlug dann verärgert Walter's Hand weg.

"Yo, fassen Sie mich nicht an Mr. White! Mir geht's Blen-dend."

"Ja… ja das sehe ich, Jesse." sprach der ältere mehr zu sich selbst, da ihm ja nicht wirklich Aufmerksamkeit zu teil wurde.

Jesse fasste in seine Jackentasche und startete seinen Ipod.  
Musik drang aus den In-Ear-Kopfhörern so laut dass es Mr. White nicht entfallen konnte.  
Walter beobachtete ihn bei jedem Schritt den er jetzt durchführte. Denn sie waren bei einem Vorgang angelangt der höchste Konzentration erforderte und Genauigkeit abverlangte die Jesse ein paar mal zuvor nicht hatte. Daraus resultierte, dass sie die Charge wegschmeißen konnten.

Mr. White stemmte eine Hand in seine Hüfte und lehnte mit der anderen am Einbautisch des Campers. Er trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf die Sperrholzplatte.  
Jesse, einige Schritte neben ihm, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann nahm der Junge eine Reibschale und zerstampfte ein rosafarbiges Pulver welches er in einen Messkolben schüttete. Dort vermengte er auch zwei weitere Zutaten und war im Inbegriff alles zusammen in eine Pfanne zu schütten in der bereits eine Substanz kochte.

"Jesse, das Aluminiumsulfat fehlt." Doch Pinkman konnte ihn nicht hören.

Mr. White riss seine Augen schockiert auf. Was tat der Junge denn!?

"Jesse!"

Mr. White stieß sich vom Tisch ab und packte ihn mit einer Hand an der Schulter. Er riss Jesse zur Seite und konnte noch verhindern dass er einen kleinen jedoch gravierenden Fehler beging.  
Fast hätte er die beiden vergiftet, mit dem Rauch der aufgestiegen wäre, hätte Pinkman die Mixtur in die Pfanne geschüttet.

Mr. White riss dem Jungen die Hörer aus den Ohren woraufhin dieser aufjaulte und lautstark protestierte.  
Jesse schubste Walter von sich weg, dieser hustete. Dabei lies Pinkman den Gläsernen Messkolben fallen und er zerbrach in Scherben auf dem Boden des RV's.

"Jesse! Du DUMMES Stück unbeholfenes ETWAS!" keifte Mr. White.

"Sie sollen mich nicht anfassen verdammt!" spie dieser nur zurück.

Verachtung und Wut gegenüber Jesse mischten sich in den Emotionen des Chemielehrers.  
Der Junge wich seinem Blick aus und stützte sich mit beiden Handflächen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab.

Mr. White ging in die Hocke und hob eine Scherbe auf in der sich noch ein Häufchen Pulverrest befand.  
Er erhob sich wieder.

"Vielleicht braucht es eine Demonstration damit du verstehst."

Der Jüngere machte einen verachtenden zischenden Laut.

Mr. White zögerte nicht lange und packte daraufhin Jesse im Genick.  
Dieser war zu perplex um zu verstehen was gerade passierte.  
Sein ehemaliger Lehrer drückte ihn dicht über die Siedend heiße Pfanne. Jesse versuchte sich gegen den unangenehmen Griff in seinem Genick zu wehren, vergebens.  
Mr. White hielt ihn fest und lies nicht los. Mit seiner Freien Hand in der er die Scherbe hielt schüttelte er die Überreste des Pulvers in die Pfanne. Sofort begann es zu qualmen und giftiger Dampf stieg auf.  
Ein ähnlicher mit dem er damals Krazy8 und dessen Cousin außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.  
Walter schmiss die Glasscherbe weg und drückte sich schnell die Armbeuge vor seine Nase und Mund um den Dampf nicht einzuatmen und lies seinen Griff von Jesse ab. Dieser hustete und würgte, fasste sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Hals und schnappte nach Luft.  
Walter hustete ebenfalls leicht, kippte aber beiläufig eines der Fenster des Campers. Als er damit fertig war schob er den immernoch hustenden Jesse zur Türe und schubste ihn nach draußen. Er fiel auf allen vieren auf den Sandigen Boden.

"Etwas mit genau dieser Wirkung wäre daraus geworden. Deine Dummheit, deine Ignoranz MIR gegenüber bringt uns irgendwann um, Jesse."

Mr. White sah ihn von oben herab an und rümpfte seine Nase.

"Außerdem können wir diese Charge auch wieder wegwerfen. Danke Jesse."

nach diesem Satz wandte er sich ab und holte die Dampfende Pfanne mit dem giftigen Inhalt. Er stieg vorsichtig die drei Stufen aus dem RV und kippte alles einige Meter neben dem Wagen aus.

Jesse setzte sich langsam auf und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf.  
Das, was er zuvor konsumiert hatte vertrug sich überhaupt nicht mit den gefährlichen Dämpfen denen er gerade ausgesetzt war.

"Sie hätten mich fast umgebracht."

Mr. White zog sich die grüne Schürze aus und hängte sie über einen der Seitenspiegel des Campers.  
Mit der entleerten Pfanne kam er wieder zurück zu Jesse der noch immer am Boden saß und sich den Kopf hielt.

"Jesse, ich weiß genau was ich wie dosiere."

er ging vor dem Jungen in die Hocke und hielt ihm die Pfanne unter die Nase.

"Du hingegen bist zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

Jesse sah langsam auf und wollte seine Lippen zu Worten formen.

"Mr. White… "

"Nein Jesse, halt deinen Mund."

und er hielt seinen Mund. Jesse biss die Lippen fest aufeinander und zitterte leicht vor Wut. Auf Mr. White, auf sich selbst, auf alles.

"Du bist und bleibst ein dummes unbelehrbares Kind, Jesse. Du bist nicht lernwillig und unfähig kleinste einfachste Dinge die ich dir tausendmal erklärt habe zu verstehen. Du willst es wahrscheinlich garnicht verstehen. Hauptsache du weißt wie man einen Joint baut oder Meth konsumiert."

aus den letzten Worten floss förmlich der Sarkasmus heraus und gab Jesse den Rest.

rasend vor Wut sprang der Junge auf Mr. White zu und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sein ehemaliger Lehrer fiel nach hinten um und Jesse saß auf ihm, die Faust geballt und zum Schlag bereit. Mr. White reagierte jedoch schneller, holte mit der Pfanne aus und Schlug damit Jesse ins Gesicht sodass dieser mit einem schmerzensschrei zur Seite wegkippte und sich mit beiden Händen am Kopf haltend zusammenkauerte.  
Hustend stand Walter auf und schmiss verachtend die Pfanne weg. Er klopfte sich den Staub ab.

"Du bist nur auf dich selbst Wütend, Jesse. Weil es stimmt was ich sage."

Mr. White nahm sich seine Schürze vom Seitenspiegel, streifte sie sich über und stieg wieder in den RV.  
Er knallte hinter sich die Türe zu. Jesse zuckte dabei zusammen.

Der Chemie Lehrer ignorierte Pinkman einfach und atmete tief durch. Dann überlegte er wie er weitermachen sollte. Seine Brille an einem Lappen putzend warf er nach einiger Zeit einen kurzen Blick aus einem der Fenster.  
Er sah Jesse immer noch auf dem Boden. Der Junge saß mit seinem Rücken zum Wagen einfach nur da und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt.  
Schultern zuckend kümmerte sich Mr. White nicht weiter um ihn. Er bereitete eine neue Charge vor und hatte die Scherben und den Schmutz von vorhin zusammengekehrt und entfernt.

Jesse schluckte schwer und wischte sich mit einem Ärmel über die geröteten Augen.  
Anfangs konnte er sein Schluchzen zurückhalten aber nach einigen quälenden Minuten hielt er es nichtmehr zurück und weinte.  
Mr. White hatte nicht recht.. er war lernwillig und wollte mit ihm zusammen kochen.

So fasste er einen Entschluss. Wartete aber noch etwas ab bis er sich mehr beruhigt hatte.  
Stand dann auf und schlurfte langsam zur Tür des Campers. Jesse hob seinen Arm und klopfte zögerlich.

"Mr. White …"

Keine Antwort.

Jesse öffnete die Tür, stieg die kleine Treppe empor und sah dem Chemielehrer zu wie er mit einer der Gasmasken aufgesetzt und Handschuhen an in einem Reagenzglas Chemikalien schwenkte.

"Mr. White es tut mir leid. Ich wußte nicht wie.. uhm.. es.. "

"Jesse, gib mir den Erlenmeyerkolben."

Jesse griff nach besagtem und reichte es Mr. White.

"Danke Junge. Jetzt mach eine kleine Pause, ja? Und bitte wasch mir die Pfanne, sie liegt irgendwo draußen."

Sein ehemaliger Schüler legte den Kopf etwas schief und sah Walter leicht fraglich an. Dieser warf ihm nur ein dünnes lächeln zu und widmete sich dann wieder den Substanzen.  
Jesse nickte also nur leicht und tat wie ihm geheißen.  
Zuerst machte er wie Mr. White es wollte eine "Pause." und lehnte mit einer Zigarette zwischen den Fingern und Rauchringen in die Luft blasend am RV.  
Danach machte er sich auf die Pfanne zu finden, was sich als nicht schwer erwies. Diese säuberte er mit dem Sand auf dem Boden und klopfte den Schmutz anschließend noch aus.

Jesse blieb den restlichen Tag über eher kleinlaut und versuchte den Anforderungen Mr. White's gerecht zu werden. Sie kochten also eine neue Charge und diese wurde besser.. nein, perfekt. So sagte es Mr. White.  
Über diesen Vorfall sprachen die beiden nichtmehr. Ihre Zusammenarbeit wurde immer besser und Fehler wurden ab da an kaum noch gemacht.

Mr. White war zufrieden, wie er seinen Schüler geformt hatte.  
Es brauch nur immer eine Lektion.


End file.
